


Daughter of Darkness

by Medieval_Sofy



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Demons, Drama & Romance, Exorcisms, F/M, Hell, Magic, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medieval_Sofy/pseuds/Medieval_Sofy
Summary: Amelia Armstrong-Jones is the child of the devil. Her life has always been complicated due to this. When she finally is in a good point in her career and in general she goes to Paris and saves her ex boyfriend John Constantine, who came to turb her world upside down... just like four years ago.
Relationships: John Constantine & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I started this to practice my writing in english, and I have only this pretention. I will try to make all of you enjoy the history and that's all.

**Prologue**

  
_Bollocks._  
That was John’s first and possibly last thought when he finally realized the situation had escalated out of his control. He would have cursed more, asked himself why had he been so dumb to summon a demon so powerful -one of the kings of hell, goddammit- and thinking he would be able to keep it under control, however, the flies were starting to get dangerously close to his throat in a clear effort to slowly choke him to death and take him straight to hell.  
There was no point in running and he knew it. He didn’t know the demon’s name, could be any of the three names: Beelzebub, Asmodeus or Purson and if he got it wrong in the first attempt it would only bring reinforcements to this hideous wanker.  
 _Think, think, think._  
Backing off, he tried to delay his imminent fate, and in spite his racing heartbeat pounding like a drum in his ears he heard the laugh of his arrogant majesty, which made him scoff and roll his eyes.  
“Beelzebub” a voice called, a female voice that John knew too well and that made his stomach revolt with guilt while the raspberry perfume invaded his nose, his head turning to contemplate her: short height, strawberry blonde hair that was now longer than in his memories, green eyes and fierce determination he was sure wasn’t there the last time he had seen her almost four years ago when she was only eighteen “I thought my old man controlled you nasty three better than this” she continued under the astonish sight of Constantine, who asked to himself when the innocent and kind girl had learned to be ironic.  
“Lady Morningstar” was all that the rasp voice of the demon (Beelzebub, it was Beelzebub) could said, clearly as surprised as John “You know we don’t answer to the whims of witches of his sort” he pointed Constantine.  
“No, you answer only to Lucifer Morningstar, my father.” a pause “Beelzebub, I hereby vanish you.” she put her right palm against her left fist, twisting them at the same time Beelzebub disappeared in a reddish grey cloud. When did she learn to vanish demons? What else could she do now?  
By this time John Constantine had more or less pull himself together and was standing up rather than on the floor trying to escape with his wit as he was constantly doing. He was about to said something witty, perhaps a bad joke to ease his own feelings but he was speechless the moment the woman’s green eyes went from his pentagram to him, and he could no longer read her eyes as he could in previous years for she had been an utterly open book and in spite of this now her green orbs had hardened and looked at him with what he could only describe as a perfect mix of coldness and disdain.  
“Constantine.” and she turned around, her steps taking her near the door.  
“Luv, wait!” his legs were propulsed towards her, and when he was close enough he took one of her wrists in his hands, her skin feeling soft and warm as he remembered “Amelia, let’s talk.”  
“Amelia let’s talk” she repeated without turning in disbelief “I think not, Constantine. Bet you have more important things to do than that.”  
“C’mon luv, don’t be like that, it’s been ages”  
“Four goddamn years, yes. I know how to count.” Amelia remarked.  
“I know I was hard on you the last time I saw you, I know that but...I was…”  
“Trying to protect me?” the woman cut him off, turning, and he could see a shadow of sadness in her eyes. She had missed him, he knew then. “Don’t pretend you did it for anyone but yourself.”  
“Bloody hell, luv. You know it was complicated, and that I would have done anything to keep you safe.”  
“That hardly matters. Now, I shall consider my debt to you paid and move on with my life”  
“You never owed me anything” replied him, shaking his head.  
“I did. You saved my life before and now I saved yours. I would call it even.”  
“Don’t be like that, aye? It doesn’t suit you, Amelia.”  
“Yeah? Fuck you” Amelia shook his hand out of his wrist.  
“Amelia stop!”  
“What? What do you want from me now, Constantine?”  
“I was looking for you” he admitted “I knew you were staying in Paris for that skating thing you always take the gold at...and I figured I could drop by to ask a tiny favor.”  
“And why on earth would I do anything for you?”  
“Not for me, luv. For Astra”  
It worked. Her eyes softened after the mention of the child, and her shoulders relaxed a little bit. The kind-hearted Amelia was still her, she was still his little red ballerina, who laughed at his jokes and called upon his bad manners.  
“Fine. I’ll listen, but not here.”


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Omens

**Chapter 1 “Bad omens”**

He was sitting across the table, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as his red tie hang above his typical white shirt, a relaxed look on his handsome but tired face which was starting to show his years enduring and causing disgraces in the world. It was all a poise, of that she was certain. She could still see right through him and his facade as easy as breathing; after all, they had lived together for almost two years and that kind of sync and connection did not just fade away.

She herself had her thoughts buzzing in her head like angry bees and was trying to put them in order while she pretended to look at the menu of the restaurant she had taken him to.

_ I did have a bad omen this morning  _ remembered with bitterness while recalling the sound of a shattered window interrupting her sleep before dawn. A crow, it had been, the animal dropping dead along the glass. She supposed then it had to do with her skating competition, and she was sadly mistaken.

She shifted her weight in the chair for the fourth time since they had gotten there, scolding herself for allowing John Constantine to make her feel like a helpless child once again.

“What were you thinking when you summoned Beelzebub?” her voice was soft and the indifference sounded somewhat believable.

“I wasn’t” he admitted, realising some smoke from his mouth “Thought I could control it, I guess.”

“Reckless, although I’m not surprised.”

“You were always too careful, luv.”

“No, I don’t think I’m that careful anymore” she shook her head, for Amelia herself had had her fair share of Beelzebub-like experiences those years, since starting to explore her powers and abilities.

“Still, more careful than me, Mia”

“Well, that’s not hard at all” she buried her face in the menu again, the waiter coming to take their order.

“Whisky. Pure, squire.” The man looked at him with his eyebrows raised in genuine confusion “Do you not know what whisky is, mate?”

Amelia couldn’t help but laugh, translating his order to elegant and quick french along with and apology for the waiter, proceeding to order some sparkling water. She had to perform the next day and wouldn’t drink.

“Right, didn’t remember here in France they tend to hate the Queen’s english.” John’s eyes locked in hers “Tell me, gorgeous, how’ve you been?”

Gorgeous. Something inside her removed with just that word. 

Amelia cleared her throat before answering.

“You don’t get to ask that so lightly, John.” In spite her anger, her tone was soft.

“I know, but I really want you to talk to me...about anything.”

“I’ve been fine” she gave in after a sigh “Skating, as always.There’s nothing a good skate can’t solve.”

“Aye, heard about the second Olympic gold. Congrats.”

“Thanks” a smile escaped her lips “What about you? How is Orchid?”

“I’m still me. And Orchid misses you every day and watches each one of your performances on YouTube.”

“I miss her too. Please give her my love.”

“Maybe you can give her that yourself”

A silence fell upon them, their drinks arriving quickly after that, and John emptied the glass in less than five seconds while Amelia drank slowly from her water, knowing the smalltalk was over.

“Now you can tell me what you need.”

“I need your help to subdue the demon that has Astra’s soul and force him to free her.”

“How? Do you know its name?”

“I...no. Thought it was Beroul, but turns out it isn't.”

“Then there’s no point. Summon a demon without knowing its name is dangerous and you were always the one reminding me of that fact.”

“We only need to find its name, luv. Surely together we can do it.”

“Together? I’m no demonologist, John.”

“No, but you are a princess of hell. That has to count for something.”

“Do you think my father cares about anything else than to own my soul? I’ve been barely resisting his temptations for years while keeping my sanity...so even if he calls me a princess of his domains, he just wants me for my power.”

“Yes, yes, I know very well your daddy issues, luv. But your position will certainly give us an advantage over the bloody bastard. He has to know that even without his name you can wipe him from existence with relative ease.”

“And he will also know that if I wipe him from existence as you say, we never find Astra or his other victims. First and Second hierarchy demons are smart, John, you also know that.”

“So are we. We’ll find a way” he dared to take Amelia’s hand in his, this caughting her out of base and making her paralyzed for a second “For Astra, we will.”

“Fine, I’ll help you” she agreed, hating instantly being so weak that the mere touch of his skin could still make her want to do everything for him “Help Astra, I mean”

“Sure you do, luv” his smirk appeared then, and he took her hand to his lips to kiss it tenderly, a shiver running down her spine “Tell me now, when are you skating?”

“Tomorrow is the short program.”

“Fantastic. Long time without seeing you skate live.”

Then she jumped on her chair. A waitress had just shatter a plate and the sound startled her. Amelia looked John then and squeezed his hand with some strength, and she knew he recognized that as well as her as the bad omen it was.

It seemed there would only be bad omens from there on.


End file.
